The present invention relates to a device for delivering table tennis balls to a player for use in practicing and playing the game of table tennis. In playing and practicing the game of table tennis, considerable time is spent in retrieving errant balls. The game would be more enjoyable if a device were available that, upon command, could deliver a fresh ball to the player. Such a device would also substantially increase the efficiency of time spent practicing the game in that the need to continually retrieve balls would be eliminated or substantially reduced. Such a device should be economical to produce, easy to use and readily installed. The present invention provides such a ball delivery device.